Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962 in Indiana) is an American voice actor for multiple animated television series, as well as video games. Personal life Baker was born in Indiana but grew up in Greeley, Colorado. Baker started performing at the age of nine and had steadily worked in musicals, operas, plays, and stand up until college. He attended and is a graduate of Colorado College, located in Colorado Springs. There, he majored in philosophy with practically a minor in German language. Baker started working as a stage actor, stand up comedian, and singer after college, which led him to Los Angeles. Career Non-anime roles * American Dad! - Klaus * American Dragon: Jake Long - Kelpie/Pooka Pooka/Jersey Devil/Maximinus * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Appa/Momo/Chong/Additional voices * Ben 10 - Stinkfly/Wildmutt/Eye Guy/Acid Breath/Gluto/Limax * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles/Additional voices * Cow and Chicken - Dad * Danny Phantom - Wulf * Disneyland Pirates of the Caribbean ride - Captain Jack Sparrow's parrot * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Eloisa Rivera/La Leoparda/Jessie Rodriguez/Brown Lobo * Handy Manny - Turner * Happy Feet - Maurice * Higglytown Heroes - Pizza Guy/Uncle Zooter * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Additional voices * Legends of the Hidden Temple - Olmec/Bradley Baker * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Santa Claus * Mike, Lu and Og - Og * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Buster * Phineas and Ferb - Perry the Platypus * Shop 'Til You Drop * Space Jam - Daffy Duck/Taz * SpongeBob SquarePants - Squilliam Fancyson/Additional voices * Teen Titans - Larry/Additional voices * The Emperor's New School - Urkon the Village Leader/Yupi * The Fairly OddParents - Elmer/Binky Abdul/Sanjay/Remy Buxaplenty * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Phil * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Dr. Curt Conners/The Lizard * What's with Andy? - as Mr. Larkin and Martin Bonwick * W.I.T.C.H. - Cedric/Aldarn/Martin/Frost/Gargoyle/Sniffer/Huggles/Khor * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones - Mr. Uerkaut/Referee/Narrator/Bush/Lincoln/Big Kid #2 * Xiaolin Showdown - Jessie Bailey Video game roles * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Specter and other voices * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Densimo * Destroy All Humans! -'' Cow, Chicken * ''Call of Duty United Offensive - Pvt Koppel/Additional voices * Final Fantasy X-2 - Lord Braska, Benzo, and Ayde Ronso * Gears of War - General RAAM * Halo 2 - Gravemind * Halo 3 - Gravemind * Haunted Mansion - Zeke Halloway * Kingdom Hearts - Wakka * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Navy SEAL soldier * No More Heroes - Helter-Skelter/Letz Shake/Weller * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Gargant * Onimusha Blade Warriors - Gogandantess * Samurai Western - Goldberg/Additional voices * Spider-Man 2 (PC version) - Puma * Spider-Man 3 - Scorpion * Teen Titans - Cinderblock/Plasmus/Ternion * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge - Barrel * Tony Hawk's Underground - Eric Sparrow * Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon - Additional voices * Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Nightcrawler Movie roles * My Brother the Pig - Pig George External links * Official website Category:No More Heroes voice actors